What Once was Lost
by Real Dark inferno
Summary: This soft, gentle creature had put him through hell these past few months, had made him suffer the worst tortures any man, Saiyan or not, could endure. Yet despite it all, he knew he could never love her more than he did at that moment.


What Once Was Lost

AN: I do not own Dragon Ball Z and I am not profiting from this work.

_Panting hot lustful breaths as her slender fingers buried themselves in his soft locks of spiky jet black hair; she tried to fight back her moans as her lover's sly tongue parted her folds. Its silky smoothness teasing her senses into delirium as it swivelled about deep inside of her core's depths. Desperate for more, she opened her legs wider, surrendering herself and opening up to him in the most intimate of ways._

'_Damn why must he be so good…' Within moments he had her crying out, her strength and dignity seemingly forgotten as a fiery serpent spread from his villainous tongue to coil within her belly, its warmth seeping through her being in a flood of white hot pleasure. It was so incredibly delicious that she feared she might go insane with the feeling of it surging through her in great waves._

"_So do you like the way my tongue feels inside of you?" She heard him whisperer, his deep voice reverberating against her most sensitive of spots and blowing wisps of air inside her to feed the fires of her desire. The tremors it caused made her buck and writhe against him, deep throaty moans flowing from her parted lips as her cloudy sapphire orbs opened wide in delirious pleasure. _

_"Yes . . . oh yes . . . fuck . . . yeesss . . ." She gasped, her voice trembling on a high note as he buried his head between her thighs, eating her like a starving man at an all you can eat banquet. His skilled tongue opening her folds and drinking up her flowing nectar in great gulps as his strong hands squeezed and massaged the full cheeks of her backside. Then suddenly he abandoned her burning depths and latched onto her clitoris, suckling the erect nub with a force that made her head spin as fireworks began to kindle across her brain. _

_She squealed and bucked her hips against him as the rough pads of his fingers drummed against her pelvic mound while he flicked his tongue rapidly over her nub. It felt so good that she was in danger of losing herself to it as liquid fire crept through her veins in spurts that numbed her to anything but the sight of him kneeling between her spread legs, his predatory gaze fixing on her even as his appendages worked her into delirious ecstasy…_

"Hey Videl! Are you still with us?" Erasa asked while idly waving her hand across her friend's gaze, causing Videl to jump in surprise as she was awoken from her fantasy. Disappointed at being denied the release that had been building within her, she quickly looked down at the floor and made a feeble attempt to hide the blush that was staining her cheeks as she realised the table's two other occupants were staring at her.

Damn-it, she'd done it again. She'd fallen into a day-dream and hadn't realised, though how she'd managed to slip into one while the music was playing so loudly would forever remain a mystery.

"Geez Videl, you could make a cherry look pale with that blush." Angela observed while taking a sip of her drink, draining the last of the alcoholic beverage from the glass before putting it back on the table top. "Hmmm…so what were you thinking about?"

"Oh I bet I know." Erasa cut in, an evil smile spreading across her lips as she fixed her gaze on Videl. "It's got to be the same guy she's been thinking about for the past month, he's the only thing Videl thinks about."

'_Fuck you Erasa, I told you that in confidence.'_ Videl thought while taking up her own glass and then shot the blonde a very cold look as she sipped her rum and coke.

"Oh…Isn't he that that guy she dumped 3months ago, the one you said must have been a sex god." '_Thanks Angela.'_

Videl did her best to tune out the rest of what they said, not wanting to be reminded of the greatest mistake of her life she instead tried to focus on the bubbles rising up from the bottom of her drink, watching as they popped at the rolling surface with only mild interest. How had it all come to this? Only three months ago she had been happier than she had ever been in her life, she had been doing well in University, had had a wonderful life, and she had had a boyfriend who loved her and whom had been without a doubt the love of her life. Now what did she have?

"I still don't understand why you would end it if he was so good?" Angela asked bluntly, her voice rather louder than Videl would have liked when discussing her none-existent love life. In truth Videl really didn't like the brunette that much, in her opinion she was much too much of an air-head and was possibly the densest individual Videl had ever had the misfortune to go to school with. However, tonight Erasa had led her to believe that their class-mate was a necessary evil.

"Mm…Well Videl says she had her reasons but I think she choked." Erasa explained, sipping her Vodka as she conversed with her friend like Videl wasn't even there. It was painful to hear and she tried desperately to blot their voices out by listening to the music that booming out over the club's internal speakers, yet no matter how hard she tried, she know there was nothing that could save her from hearing what was coming next. "Gohan is a very sweet guy, but Videl just doesn't like letting anyone get as close to her as he had." There it was, the story of her life lain bear for all to see by Doctor Erasa Freud.

Grabbing her drink, Videl made no attempt to be ladylike as she then drained the glass in one go as if to drown her sorrows in fizzing waves of the rum cocktail. In truth she wasn't much for anything alcoholic but when the subject of Son Gohan arose, she suddenly felt the need to have a drink. But no matter how much she drank, nothing could change the fact that Erasa was right, and that she had fucked up what was quite possibly the best thing that could ever have happened to her.

Three months ago, they'd been a happy, normal, crime-fighting couple. She the only daughter of the world's supposed champion and him a half-alien genius who was possibly the strongest fighter in the universe. Then she'd thought they could have survived anything, that nothing could ever tear them apart. Kami she had been so naïve…

"I'm so sorry Gohan…" She whispered, careful to her voice low enough so that neither Erasa nor Angela could hear her. Oh how she wished to go back in time and change that moment, to make it so that that fight had never happened.

With shaky fingers, she put the glass back down and then tilted her chair back as the memories flooded her brain. They'd been in the middle of a foiling a bank heist, bullets had been hailing in all directions as the robbers desperately tried to shoot the faster than light Gohan as he zipped about the bank, taking them down groups at a time. She had been facing down the group's leader, a big beefy man with no chin and who spoke with a thick Russian accent. His speed belied his size however and she hand narrowly avoided being knocked unconscious when he took a swing at her. The proclaimed Kingpin's heavy fist missed her helmet covered head by millimetres as she dived to the side, her landing had been off however and she hit her side badly. Finding herself unable to move for the pain it caused her, she'd then watched in horror as the crook pulled a magnum large enough to orbit Clint Eastwood from within the breast of his finely tailored suit.

She could remember closing her eyes as the man said "das be danya Saiyagirl." And then hearing the impossibly loud gunshot, the resounding bang of the bullet exploding outwards almost deafening her, but then the bullet never came. Confused, she'd opened her eyes to find Gohan standing over her, his cape billowing on a light breeze as he came between her and certain death. Surprised by her partner's sudden appearance, the Russian Kingpin had recoiled slightly and was in the middle of bringing the Magnum up when Gohan suddenly grabbed his wrists. Breaking bones and agonized screams mingled together as the Russian fell to his knees, seemingly paralysed with pain from the way the hybrid had gripped him.

Seeing their leader's distress, the still standing thugs had turned on Gohan, their fully automatic weapons firing into life as they emptied what remained in their magazine; however the squashed remnants of the bullets fell harmlessly to the floor at the Saiyan's feet. Unfazed by the growing pile of spent ammunition, Gohan had kept his attention fixed on the beefy Russian until the mob boss finally let the gun drop, at which point he promptly slammed his knee up into the crock's jaw. The rest had all been a blur to Videl, not caring to watch Gohan beat the villain's to a pulp; she had been unable to tear her eyes from the still smocking 44.

When it was all over, Gohan had tried to carry her out but she'd resisted and pushed away, saying that she could manage and then limping out while being thankful for her helmet because it meant none of the spectators could see either the tears in her eyes or the pained expression on her face. However Gohan had not been fooled and when they were safely out of the public eye, he had confronted her...

She knew now that he only been worried about her but at the time, when she was emotionally charged and somewhat insecure from very nearly having her head blown off, it had seemed like he was trying to control her. She'd blown up in his face, told him that she wasn't some weak damsel needing a protector, that she could take care of herself and had been doing so for a long time. When he tried to cool her down, she'd curtly told him to get lost. They hadn't spoken since, Gohan had stopped coming to University and she had rapidly slipped into a depressed state. She wanted Gohan back but couldn't bring herself to face him again, her pride wouldn't allow it and she doubted her heart would be able to take the rejection she'd receive.

A shadow suddenly loomed over her and glancing across her glass, Videl saw that it was Angela's friend Kate. At least she would find out what all the fuss was about…

"Hey girls, we're in…" Kate said happily, taking her place next to Erasa and putting an assortment of what looked like masks on the glass table-top. "Jerry says we can go up to the VIP's lounge in five minutes but we're to keep a low profile." At that, Videl couldn't help but quietly scoff. Erasa, Angela and Katie were some of the most notorious partiers in Satan City, they were more likely to sprout wings then keep a low profile. "We also have to where one of these." As she said this, Katie gestured at the masks and picked up a black masquerade eye mask that was decorated with gold decorations. "It is part of mister Yamcha's theme for the club's opening night."

Son Gohan stood before the office's window, looking down at Satan city like a king surveying his domain. However the beauty of the city at night was lost on him, for his mind was too laden with memories to admire the twinkling star lit sky or enjoy the majesty of the buildings. It was the same every time he saw anything beautiful, anything that might remind him of her.

"_Don't protect me; I don't need you protection Gohan!" Videl shouted angrily, her eyes livid as she looked up at him and poked her finger into his chest. "I'm not some helpless madden in need of saving."_

"_Videl…I…" He tried to explain, backing away quickly as he sensed the girl's energy spiking, however she interrupted his explanation._

"_You can't control me Gohan; I don't care if you are a 1000 times more powerful than me. I won't be controlled by anyone."_

_Gohan was shocked; she thought he wanted to control her? How could she consider that when he had difficulty in asserting himself to his mother?_

"_Videl, I don't want to control you. I just…"_

"_Get away from me Gohan." She said while turning her back on the hybrid. "I mean it, Get lost!" _

"So what do think Gohan? Nice isn't it to have the city at your feet." A voice suddenly asked, waking the teen from his thoughts. Deep in the recesses of his memory, he hadn't noticed the presence entering the office and had been blind to them until they took a place beside him.

"Yes…" He whispered, before turning to his dad's friend. "You've certainly made a name for yourself this time Yamcha." The bandit smiled joyfully at his remark and clapped him on the back.

It had been quite a surprise to the Z-Fighters when Yamcha, the former bandit turned washed up base baller, had announced that he was going into the nightclub business. Indeed both Bulma and Krillen had broken out into a fit of hysterics, saying in-between the bouts of laughter that he was too old and out-of-style. Amazingly they had been proven wrong; five minutes after its opening, Yamcha's club had become a smash hit and the former bandit a millionaire.

"So how are your studies coming Gohan?" Yamcha asked in an offhand manor as he walked around his desk and sat in the new leather recliner; referring of course to the home studies Gohan had taken upon himself since leaving University. As he understood it, the work load was gargantuan and the time frame was somewhat tighter than if he were actually at university. So much so that even Gohan the boy genius might be having trouble keeping up.

"They're going well." Gohan lied, trying to appear unfazed by the question as he sat in the chair across from the Yamcha. The truth was he had fallen behind, rather badly by all accounts. He just couldn't get his mind to stay on one topic. Every few hours something would appear or be mentioned that would throw his mind back onto a very distracting subject.

"You know you never were a good liar, Kid. Even your dad can see right through you and that is saying something." Gohan ignored the jab about his dad, knowing that he was referring more to the Saiyan's overly trusting nature rather than his stupidity. Instead he was more bothered by the accusation that he was a bad liar. Why did everyone say that bout him? '_Videl in particular liked to say it.' _"You're still thinking about her aren't you?"

This time Gohan couldn't hide his discomfort and looked away from his dad's friend as he tried to make a façade of being interested the office; it had after all been expertly decorated and screamed the owner's susses with antique wooden furniture and original Picassos and Monet's. They'd had this conversation before; he'd had it with the rest of the gang several times in fact, and very really had he liked the way they went. Vegeta had been the only one to say something different, but his advice had been no constructive than that of Goten's. He may have been wrong but Gohan doubted forcing Videl to submit to him would be the best way to win her affections.

"You know your life is going to go to hell unless you forget about her kid."

"I'm already in hell, Yamcha." Gohan whispered, his voice dipping so low that the bandit struggled to hear him. "My life became a hell the moment I lost her."

"And that is exactly why I invited you to the Grand opening." "Yamcha announced, suddenly retaining his usual good nature as he opened a draw in his desk and pulled out an ID of some denomination and a deep blue mask that was shaped just to cover around his eyes. "Nothing is better for forgetting an irritable ex-girlfriend than a good party."

Off the proceeds from his first nightclub, Yamcha had gone on to build a business empire that would soon rival Capsule Corp. With the deeds to four other clubs sitting in his safe, the former bandit had decided to move into Satan City and construct the fifth. Gohan had been invited to the opening night but he hadn't suspected Yamcha intended for him to join in the celebration. Parties never had been his scene…

However, as if he could sense the teen's anxiety, Yamcha quickly cut in. "You don't have to stay if you don't want to Gohan. Just go downstairs and have a drink, then if you're still not impressed and want to leave go right ahead." Gohan found it difficult to argue with his logic and in way of an answer; he reached over and picked up the mask. It was quite light and felt cool against his skin as he slipped it over his head. It was a perfect fit over his eyes, apparently that tailor Yamcha had sent him to had been taking more measurements than he'd let on. '_The sneaky bastard…'_

"Good boy." Yamcha said happily, almost rubbing his hands together in pleasure as he learnt back in the chair and put his expensive crocodile skin shoes on the desk. "Show that card to Jerry and he'll let you into the VIP lounge, it will also get you into the lounge's honeymoon suite should you find some yourself some wealthy heiress on the dance floor." Gohan couldn't tell if he was joking not so he just scoffed in response as he grabbed the card. Taking that as an end to the meeting, he got up and walked across the office to the door without a backwards glance. However before he could leave, Yamcha suddenly called. "Oh and Gohan, be sure to try one of Kyle's Bacardi Mojitos, they are excellent." The comment made a small smile spread across Gohan's lips as he shut the door.

With the door shut and his dad's friend out of sight, Gohan was tempted to leave the club right then and there. The notion of him going into the lounge was ludicrous but it also appealed to his curiosity. He'd never been into a club before, the nearest to his home was a few hundred miles and Videl had never had much of a taste for clubbing; it would certainly be a growing experience if nothing else.

And so, smiling for the first time in three months, Gohan made his way down the stairs that led up to Yamcha's office and came out in a small waiting area that would not have looked out of place in a dental surgery. The receptionist, a pretty blonde girl who was wearing an expensive designer suit and a little too much makeup, gave him the quick once over and then flashed him a promising smile before saying "Good night Mr Son." Much to her dismay, Gohan barely gave her a second's glance and the only sign that he acknowledged her at all was a curt nod as he entered the elevator. The machine's doors promptly closed before she could protest.

As the lift was only used to travel between two floors, Gohan didn't have to bother with pressing buttons before the box was descending and the doors opened after a moment to admit him into a room that was intimately lit by an overhanging chandelier. Its walls were a deep shade of red and his heightened vision allowed him to make out the various paintings of orgies which hung on the walls. On his left the room branched off into a swirling corridor that led down to the club's public dance floor while on his right a set of heavy oaken doors were being guarded by an overly muscled bruiser/ bouncer with a name tag on his chest that said his name was Jerry. Gohan was almost half a foot taller than the stocky guard but he did his best to look intimidated as he showed him his pass. The brute examined the laminated card for a moment, probably suspecting it to be a forgery; however if there were any defects Jerry didn't spot them and he stepped aside a moment later to admit Gohan.

The oak doors swung open on their own accord and, taking them to be electric, the Saiyan brushed past the Guard without saying a word as he briskly stepped into the warmth of the lounge. In stark contrast to the lower level dance floor that was bombarded constantly by noise and filled with barely of legal-age patrons, the VIP's lounge had a more classical atmosphere. The walls were painted in subdued tones and adorned with more framed depictions of orgies, the ceiling was vaulted and an expensive crystal chandelier hung from its centre while expensive wood furniture lay scattered about the room's rim. Flocks of well-dressed men and ladies, all of whom were wearing expensively crafted eye-masks and so unrecognisable, loitered about the lounge, talking avidly in their groups while sipping drinks from crystal glasses. Gentle music was playing out of concealed speakers and some of the more youthful guests had taken to dancing in unfurnished centre.

Spotting the bar through the crowd of people, Gohan weaved a way around the dance floor and sat on one of the six stools that lay adjacent to it. Waiting for the otherwise occupied bartender to come to him, he let his eyes idly wander the room. It was pleasant enough, but there was something about the place that just made him feel uncomfortable. It reminded him of being in school in some respects, too many people cramped inside a closed environment was far from settling for a quiet country boy from the mountains; and this time he didn't have Videl to make him feel better about it.

"Mojito please." Gohan said when the bartender finally came to him, remembering Yamcha's last piece of advice. Although not initially sure what exactly a 'Bacardi Mojito' was, he figured it was worth a try if the man thought it was excellent. What he got however was something that looked like ice-water with a plant leaf floating inside but smelt strongly like Master Roshi did sometimes.

Passing the bartender his ID, he was about to pay for the drink but the bartender refused his money, saying his ticket exempted him of payment as a personal friend of Mr Yamcha. The news put him in a slightly better frame of mind as he took back the card then brought the perspiring glass to his lips and took a sip of the alcohol. It burned his throat on the way down and settled in his stomach like waves of fire as he broke out in a coughing fit. It reminded him of something Krillen had given him once on Kami Island but that had not been half as strong as this was. However its taste was not displeasing and he took another swig of the Bacardi as he swivelled around on the stool to face the dance floor.

In the distance he could see a group of girls entering the lounge, their brightly coloured dresses contrasted distinctly with the sombre shades of grey, blue and black that were donned by the rest of the VIPs and made it all too easy for Gohan's keen eyes to pick them up in the crowd. Like a predator hidden in long grass, he watched as they moved to one of the tables. He could see four; the first three made no impression on him, but the fourth, there was something about her that he just couldn't place. She had dark black hair that was styled in a slightly spiked style and was wearing a red eye-mask that hid the majority of her face but went very nicely with her sexy red halter-neck dress. The garment cut off at her knees but it was more than enough to stir a forgotten longing within him.

Watching closely as a waiter went over to the girls' table; a deep growl suddenly reverberating through throat as the man began flirting outrageously with the girl in the red mask. Making a mental note to ask Yamcha whether he thought that sort of behaviour was professional; he continued to watch the spectacle and smiled when the girl turned down the waiter's advances and then sent him away. Gohan watched the retreating waiter for a moment before turning his gaze back to the girls. It was clear the other were giving the girl with the red mask a talking to, probably suggesting that she should have taken the man's offer. The waiter returned to their table a moment later with their drinks but this time he did not bother flirting and was gone once the girls had accepted their drinks.

Smiling as the man scurried away like a whipped dog, he took another sip of his Mojito and was about to look away when all four of the girls suddenly got up from the table and sauntered onto the dance floor. There was a fast song playing on the speakers and they began to dance feverously to its tune, causing more heads than just Gohan's to turn. It seemed that just about every male in the room had noticed the group and the few unattached individuals there were had already begun gathering around them. However, it seemed that the girl in the red mask was not fond of the crowd and pushed her way clear of the clustering males and moved to another end of the dance floor; the end which just so happened to be on Gohan's side of the lounge.

Unable to tear his eyes away, Gohan licked his rapidly drying lips and watched as the masked girl seemed to become lost in the music; her body's enticing sway stirring feelings within him that had only been drawn out by one other. His feeling of loss suddenly forgotten, he found himself wanting to go over to her. Needing one last bit of courage, he picked up the glass and finished his first and least ever Mojito before standing up and walking over to the dancing girl. He could hear his heart thundering in his cheat like a heavy drum as he approached her, his normally stern courage faltering. He was afraid but also excited at the same time and he did his best to look normal as he came up behind her.

"Can't you just take a hint?" The girl suddenly yelled, before spinning around to face the teen. "I'm not interes…" She stopped speaking when she saw Gohan.

Reality came crashing back on the hybrid like he were being hit on the head by a sledge hammer, his eyes widening as he took in the all-too familiar features beneath the mask. They'd been hidden from him before, but now when he and she were standing toe-to-toe he could see that the Girl's eyes were of the deepest shades of blue, mirroring the clear waters of the Sargasso Sea as she looked up at him. He would never forget those eyes…"Gohan."

"Videl."

Slightly tipsy from all her Rum and coke cocktails, Videl was feeling a little more open to the idea of dancing. However, uncomfortable with such a strong male presence surrounding her, she had quickly moved away from Erasa's throng and found herself a quieter space on the dance floor. She wanted to lose herself in the music, to forget the pain and loneliness that had consumed her life and be carried away on the erratic tempo.

She wasn't that impressed by the lounge, or the club for that matter. It was too loud and crowded and made her feel claustrophobic. Everywhere she could feel eyes on her; predatory stares that watched her with lustful hunter, like they were wolves watching a helpless doe that'd lost the safety of her herd. Her herd, she'd never thought of Gohan as her herd but that was exactly what he was, her herd. He was her safety and her love and her life. Without him, she felt alone and at the mercy of those she would normally regard with disdain.

Fortunately, the vast majority had been kept on a tight lead by their dates and only the waiter who'd brought their drinks had had the guts to ask her to dance. Videl had sent the man away but he'd been persistent, only when she finally threatened to introduce his face to her fist did he scurry away like a whipped dog. She may have felt insecure but she'd be damned if she'd let some punk walk all over her and just the thought of that crawly swine made her shiver. And in that instant she felt someone approaching her. Guessing it was the damn waiter trying his luck again, she turned without really thinking.

"Can't you just take a hint? I'm not interes…" She stopped dead in mid-sentence as she saw that this was defiantly not the scrawny waiter. Standing before her was quite clearly the apex of human evolution. He stood at least 6 foot 4 and his finely tailored rich all black suit did little to hide the finely chiselled muscles beneath the fabric. His hair was black and naturally spiky with one lock falling forward to brush against the eye mask while his chin was strong and unblemished by stubble. As she looked up, her heart almost stopped as she noted his eyes. They were the darkest shade of black she had ever witnessed, deep soul filled eyes that had more beauty in their depths than any twinkling diamond. There was only one man who had eyes like these.

Gohan." She whispered, her heart beating so loudly she was surprised he couldn't hear it. Could it really be him? What would Gohan be doing here? Did have a date? Videl couldn't help feeling sick at the last notion. Although she couldn't, and wouldn't, blame Gohan for moving on after what she'd done to him, the idea of some other girl having him was more than she could stand.

"Videl." He responded, clearly as surprised as she was. Yet Videl couldn't tell if he was pleased to see her. For several moments, a long silence existed between them but then the lounge's atmosphere began to change as a new song stated to play on the speakers. Its tune was different, low sombre notes being occasionally perforated by deep booms that reached out and enveloped them. "Would you like to dance?"

Videl looked up at him in disbelief, not sure whether or not to believe her ears. However there was no lie in Gohan's eyes as he opened his arms to her and she could deny the girlish smile that spread across her lips as she gladly accepted his invitation and then nothing else in the world seemed to matter.

_Is it true what they say,  
>Are we too blind to find a way?<br>Fear of the unknown cloud our hearts today.  
>Come into my world,<br>See through my eyes.  
>Try to understand,<br>Don't want to lose what we have_

_We've been dreaming  
>But who can deny,<br>It's the best way of living  
>Between the truth and the lies<em>

_See who I am,  
>Break through the surface.<br>Reach for my hand,  
>Let's show them that we can<br>Free our minds and find a way.  
>The world is in our hands,<br>This is not the end._

_Fear is withering the soul  
>At the point of no return.<br>We must be the change  
>We wish to see.<br>I'll come into your world,  
>See through your eyes.<br>I'll try to understand,  
>Before we lose what we have.<em>

_We just can't stop believing  
>Cause we have to try.<br>We can rise above  
>Their truth and their lies.<em>

_See who I am,  
>Break through the surface.<br>Reach for my hand,  
>Let's show them that we can<br>Free our minds and find a way.  
>The world is in our hands,<em>

They were dancing hand in hand and way off the song's tempo. Guided by her love's strong arms, Videl felt as if she was floating across the dance floor. She wished they could stay like this forever, her heart fluttering as Gohan looked down at her and smiled a genuine smile that touched every part of her. This was what she wanted and she would forsake the whole world to keep it. Without saying a word, she reached up and curled her fingers through the thick black locks of his hair and dragged his head down so that their lips met. Suddenly hungry for his touch, she let out a soft moan as his powerful tongue swept into her orifice and found her tongue in a dance that mirrored that of their bodies.

_See who I am,  
>Break through the surface.<br>Reach for my hand,  
>Let's show them that we can<br>Free our minds and find a way.  
>The world is in our hands,<br>This is not the end._

_I hear the silence  
>Preaching my blame.<br>Will our strength remain  
>If their power reigns?<em>

_See who I am,  
>Break through the surface.<br>Reach for my hand,  
>Let's show them that we can<br>Free our minds and  
>Find a way.<br>The world is in our hands,_

_See who I am,  
>Break through the surface.<br>Reach for my hand,  
>Let's show them that we can<br>Free our minds and  
>Find a way.<br>The world is in our hands,_

_This is not the end,_

The club's deluxe suite on the club's top most floor slid open with a click of the electric locking/opening mechanism and using his shoe to finish the job; Gohan almost kicked the door clean off its hinges as he carried Videl into the room. It was a fabulous suite, richly adorned with expensive wood furniture, passionate colours disguised the sound-proofed walls and expertly designed stone features of rutting couples. A dark leather sofa was positioned in front of a flat-screen TV and a make shift kitchen complete with wine bar and mini-fridge had been set up on the far side; but what really caught the Saiyan's eye was the lavish King size bed that took up the centre of the room.

Candles were already lit and scattered around the suite, their glow giving the room a romantic atmosphere whilst he carried her to the bed, miraculously managing to keep his balance as their tongues danced a fiery tango. He held her like a newlywed husband carrying his bride over the threshold; his senses flooded by the flavours he never thought to taste again as they devoured one another in a fit of passion.

Their masks were gone, lost somewhere back in the corridor. However, neither he nor she could have cared less about the missing decorations as they began wantonly making up for lost time. Her fingers were pushing at the fabric of his jacket, trying desperately to remove the offending article without interrupting his lips. It was a difficult task but eventually she managed to push the thing down his broad shoulders and then to the floor without a moment's thought for the dry-cleaning only label that was sown to the inside.

Their tongues danced until the need to breath grew too great for them to ignore and they slowly parted. Nose to nose, they stared deeply into one another's eyes before he at last whispered. "I love you." However, before she could respond he purposefully dropped her onto the bed. She gave him a reproachfully look once she stooped bouncing but hadn't the time to say something because he leant over her and captured her lips in a silencing kiss a moment later. Forgetting her protests, she wrapped her arms and legs around him in a tight embrace.

A shiver ran down Videl's spine when Gohan's hands reached beneath her dress and began massaging the full orbs of her backside. His callused hands were rough against her skin, causing goose-bumps too spill across her body as her nerves were teased into a delirious state. She could feel Gohan smile as his fingers hooked under the elastic of her underwear and began tugging it down her milky white thighs. The garment was soaked; she could feel it clinging to her body like a second skin as Gohan drew it down and off her body.

"My…my Videl..." He teased, having broken the kiss to look at the soaked garment but was unable to keep the smile from his lips when he saw her sexy red thong. She wanted to tell him to knock it off but when he brought the soaked lace to his nose and breathed in a deep breath, inhaling the musky scent of her arousal, all she could do was blush. Taking advantage of her distraction, he quickly discarded the ruined undergarment and swooped down to attack her neck.

"Oh Gohan!" moaned Videl, her back arching into his hard chest as he nipped at her sensitive neck with his sharpened fangs. He wasn't biting her hard enough to draw blood; instead his teeth were focusing on her sweet spots as his lips applied a gentle suction that would be sure to leave very obvious marks in the morning.

He nipped at her nerves with liquid fire and distracted by her own pleasure, Videl never noticed Gohan looking up at her. He'd always loved watching her, to see the look of pleasure in her half lidded eyes as he made her crumble into divine puddles of ecstasy with just the smallest of acts. There was nothing better as far as Gohan was concerned. '_Well maybe not nothing…'_

She didn't resist when he trailed down to the base of her swan like neck or protest to his ministrations as he ravaged the ridge of her collar bone. He knew just how to touch her, just how to tease her, and Gohan delighted in ensuring she knew it as he moved down to the swells of her full ivory bosom while his hands pressed against her inner thighs. The callous skin of his battle worn hands exciting her tender flesh whilst he pushed her legs further apart, giving him room to move as he pushed the weight of his heavy arousal against her bare sex; the wet heat of her desire reaching through the fabric of his trousers to engulf his phallus in her warmth as she gasped in delight.

"Gohan...Oh…that feels so good!" Videl gasped, her eyes widening in ecstasy when she felt the immense weight of Gohan's desire pressing into her. It felt larger than she remembered and the thought of it being inside her sent shockwaves through her body. However, she wanted to do something for her lover first. She wanted to make up for what she'd done to him; to say in some way that she was sorry for what she'd put them both through.

It wasn't easy but she managed to clear her mind of the fog of pleasure and then rolled them both over, pinning the much larger Saiyan beneath her with a look that told he'd stay where he was if he knew what was good for him. She only smiled at his reproachful look before leaning down and giving him a soft, reassuring kiss that promised all would be made clear soon enough. Fighting his raging desire to rip that damn tempting dress from her then and there, he gave an obedient nod and then watched in agony as she lifted herself off him while a seductively evil look sent a shiver down his spine.

As she kept her eyes looked to his, her angelic fingers began working on his belt buckle, threading the length of leather through the ring before blindly toying with the straining buttons of his trousers. The damp fabric looked like it was about to burst open, the bulge of Gohan's fully erect shaft all but ripping it as the column of flesh tried desperately to get free of its bindings. Giggling like a school girl, she reached into the open waistband and closed her fingers around as much of the thick length as she could. It felt just as wonderful as she remembered and she couldn't resist gently rubbing the quivering shaft.

Her touch made him groan out in delirium, the deep vocals echoing around the suit as she drew his arousal out of the trousers tight confines. The sight of Gohan's arousal made Videl's loins burn with liquid desire and she spent a moment drinking in the sight of it, admiring the erection's spectacular girth as she sunk to her knees before him. Ensuring she had his complete attention, she slowly licked her lips so that'd glisten in the low candle light while at the same time vigorously stroking his throbbing cock.

Paralysed by her motions, Gohan thought he might go mad less his lover stop teasing him with these damn antics. He could feel her lithe fingers moving over the stretched skin, rubbing it in every way but the way he wanted her to. She was looking him dead in the eye as her glossy red lips moved with speech but the blood was pumping so loud in his ears that even his Saiyan ears could barely catch a word she said. However all those pains vanished the moment he felt her lips on him.

Knowing full well what her touch must be doing to him, she took her time so that her lust clouded eyes were twinkling as she finally kissed its weeping tip; her tongue sneaking out to trace invisible patterns across the sensitive ridges. The musky sent of his desire was flooding her mind, the thick spicy aroma goading her on as she ran her tongue over the pulsing shaft's tip and sides like it were some delicious ice-cream cone she was enjoying. But it was not enough, she wanted more and whilst her hand continued to massage his length, her glossy red lips parted and she took him into her mouth.

Feeling the sudden wash of heat suddenly engulfing the bulbous head of his arousal, Gohan couldn't help but moan out. His strong hands fisting in the expensive bed sheets as her hot orifice engulfed him in its warmth and he couldn't help but buck his hips up in surprise when he felt her teeth scraping so wonderfully over his shaft's velvety tip.

Although he was at least 7½ inches in length, Videl managed to take more than half of him in. Her glistening red lips sliding over his soft skin as she took all of him in that she could, her soft tongue lasciviously stroking the bulbous head's sensitive underside. She had yet to begin but already Gohan was lost in the sensations she was sending through him and he was fighting against the need to buck up into her mouth.

"Oh Kami…Videl!" He gasped, throwing his head back in pleasure as he felt her relaxing her throat to take him deeper before withdrawing until only the head was held between her lips and then she repeated the movement. At first she moved with a deliberate slowness, her head bobbing up and down his length at a teasing speed, but as she took more and more of him into her throat with every stroke, her motions began to grow faster.

A guttural groan was ripped from Gohan as the last semblance of his self-control melted away in the fire of his desire. The heat and wetness of her mouth overwhelming his senses as her technique drove him nearer and nearer to a sense shattering orgasm.

More than anything he wanted to watch her as she did this to him, but he knew that the sight would be more than enough to bring him over the edge. So instead he just sat back, basking in the waves of pleasure that her mouth was sending through him. His erection was so receptive right then that he could feel her very breath washing over him as she inhaled, feel the way her perfectly even teeth were scrapping against him, and even the most minimal motions of her tongue as it lazily rubbed his shaft's underside.

It was too much even for the legendary Gohan to take and he blindly placed a heavy hand on the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her soft locks whilst urging her on. He needed to be careful, too much pressure and he would break her neck yet far from being displeased by his sudden boldness; Videl only purred out her delight and willingly complied.

She pleasured him like she truly enjoyed going down on him, and with her enthusiasm It didn't take long for him to feel like he was nearing the point of no return. Unable to resist the temptation to watch her any longer, he opened his eyes and looked down at her. It was true that the feelings she was stirring inside of him were incredible, but they paled in comparison to the ones he got from seeing her bending up and down on him. The sight of Videl kneeling between his legs, wearing that fuck me red dress and having his cock disappearing into her wondrous cavern was so erotic that it went beyond the realms of just mere lust and love and dipped into something sublime. And she was looking back at him, her lust darkened eyes blazing with her usual fiery passion as she sucked him deeper and deeper into her mouth.

Videl had always loved performing oral sex on Gohan. It made her feel so empowered to know that she could have such control over one as incredibly strong as her demi-Saiyan lover and she had never missed an opportunity to practise her skills whilst they had been dating. However this was not about her, and Gohan's unwillingness to surrender entirely to the pleasure she offered him was beginning to annoy Videl. Intent on bringing her love over the edge, she decided to employ her finishing move.

Gohan knew he was beyond close yet he was stubbornly trying to hold on, trying to prolong this moment for as long as possible. He knew it couldn't last, Videl was relentless and there were few things she liked better than a challenge, yet his Saiyan blood demanded he last for as long as possible. No Super Saiyan should be so easily overcome by a mere human, even one as talented and as strong willed as she. He had to hold on…

"Oh Kami…That's it Videl…just like that…" He gasped, his resolve suddenly melting away in a hot flush of desire when Videl pursed her lips around his member's pulsing head. Her tongue licked and swirled around the engorged tip once before she descended and took his entire shaft into mouth and down her throat in a single move. With her free hand she began massaging the heavy weight of his balls while her cheeks were drawn inwards in an intense suction. All these things happened in one instant and the combination of them all drove Gohan clear over the edge.

Desperate to warn her of his coming release, he bellowed a moan that echoed around the suit as ropes of his hot seed suddenly exploded from his shaft and down her throat in great quantities. However, despite her surprise, Videl took the eruption in her stride and casually worked her throat as if she were only swallowing a glass of warm milk. She drank until his pent up release had run dry, only then did she let his still erect member slip from her lips as she shakily got to her feet.

Dazed, Gohan collapsed back on the bed and tried to catch his breath while the aftershocks of his orgasm travelled along his nerves in minor tremors. His world had dissolved into a barrage of colours that danced before his eyes in the most bizarre and curious fashions, leaving him unable to focus or think until a soft voiced whispered to him.

"Gohan…"

The soft tone woke him from his hazy state faster than a jug of ice cold water and he looked over to see Videl standing over him. She looked nervous and he could see her fingers trembling slightly as she undid the ring-tie that rested over her cleavage. With one tug of the ribbon, the tie came undone and the dress cascaded down her body, revealing her creamy white skin and full alabaster breasts to his gaze. Vulnerable and as bear as it was possible to be, she stood before him and waited for his answer.

Realising what she was asking, Gohan could only smile before he kicked off his shoes and pushed his trousers the rest of the way down his legs. It left him naked from the waist down, his returning erection standing tall as he began working on undoing the buttons of his black velvet shirt. However the fastenings were small compared to his large fingers and proved difficult for him to open when he was always looking up to his illustrious love. Indeed he was fumbling with the last few when small fingers suddenly pushed his away to finish the job.

Realising just how close the naked Videl had gotten to him, he couldn't help but blush as she pushed the shirt from his shoulders, their eyes meeting again as it fell. There was hardly a hair's breadth dividing them now and Gohan was sure he could feel the liquid heat of her desire brushing against his thigh as she climbed over him, positioning herself over him. His member poised at the gates of her desire as she braced her hands against his shoulders, resting her weight over him in preparation.

"I love you Gohan, I always have." She declared before swopping down and giving him a fierce kiss as her hips dropped down and took in his erection inch by tantalizing inch until he was encased within her walls. Breaking the kiss, she cried out at the invasion and threw her head back in pleasure as her body adjusted to the forgotten feeling of fullness. Relishing the sweet shock of penetration, she automatically flexed her muscles around him, familiarising herself with the way it felt nestled deep inside of her. The action caused Gohan to groan and taken by surprise, he instinctively thrust his hips up in response, pushing the shaft a little deeper inside her convulsing sheath.

"Ohhhhh…That's it….That's it…" She hissed, her breath coming in short gasps as she sat there, impaled on him. The odd position was making her a little disoriented but the pleasure it was giving her made it all worthwhile. He fitted so perfectly inside her, touched her in all the right spots…it was like they had been made specifically for each other.

Gohan was in sexual purgatory, trapped between absolute ecstasy and a torturous agony as he felt Videl wriggling in his lap. She was so hot and tight, that the temptation to throw her to the bed and fuck her like an animal was almost too great for him to deny. The primal Saiyan in him wanted to claim her, to show her who she belonged to and prove that there was no one better than he. Yet the rational part of his brain reasoned no good could come from that course, that she was not one who must prove something. She, after, all had left him because she feared he had been trying to control her, he needed to prove to her that he would never oppress her. And so he forced himself to lay still and wait until she was ready, his hands all the while clutching at the sheets beneath them in a desperate effort to remain in control.

Breathing hard in wanton pleasure, Videl slowly rocked against her lover's pelvis, moving in slow circles that ground her clit against his hip. The light movement was causing the most delicious of sensations to stir within her abdomen, but they weren't enough to satisfy her and she absentmindedly began raising her thigh and hip muscles, lifting her body ever so slightly before falling back down his body in a slow rhythm that elected moans from them both.

"Mmmm…oh Kami it's incredible…I…I want more…" She gasped, her nails biting small crescent circles into his shoulders as she picked up the pace; raising herself up until only the tip was inside her before crashing back down in a fit of passion as his hard cock nudged a little deeper. She acted as if she was in fact ridding a galloping horse, moving up and down in long, fast strokes that were pushing her closer and closer to that fountain of ecstasy. Yet still she wanted more.

To just sit back and watch as this goddess rode was an exquisite torture but it was a torture nonetheless. She was so tight, so hot, so wet; even her smallest motions almost got the better of him. Clenching his jaw tightly shut, Gohan desperately fought against the urge to meet her thrusts as the passionate energy continued to mount inside of him. Sheer willpower was the only thing keeping him in check but Videl was having none of it.

"Oh it feels so good! Come on Gohan…I want you to…fuck me!" She demanded whilst tightening the muscles in her lower abdomen in such a way that they snapped his iron resolve like a twig. His hips snapped up and caught her on the downfall as his rough hands grabbed her full buttocks with bruising force, making the beauty throw her head back and scream out in ecstasy. Growling low in his throat, the hybrid began thrusting upward, using his strong hands to steady the girl while his herculean muscles forced her up and down in a fast rhythm.

His onslaught came on so fast that she was completely unprepared for the pleasure it brought her and lost in the feel of him moving inside of her, she flattened her palm against his broad chest and used it for added support to meet his wild bucking. It felt like he was splitting her in two with every thrust, and she couldn't help but love it.

"Oh Kami…you're being so rough…can't stop my hips…oh no…if you keep doing that I'll…" She warned, her back arching up into him as his head dropped down to take one of her pebbled nipples into his mouth, trapping it between his sharp canines and teasing it with his tongue. The dual sensations of his shaft filling her and the sharpness of his teeth and tongue on her breast took her to the brink of insanity as the raging wildfire that burned within her core spread out and began consuming every inch of her being. "Ahhhh…Oh No! I…I can feel it…it's so amazing…I'm going to cum!"

Her voice rose to a near scream when Gohan's shaft suddenly hit her G-Spot, throwing the teen over the edge in a blissful orgasm that made her whole body tremble with passion. Lost in the sea of pleasure, Videl threw her head back and released a long cry, her nails biting into the skin of his chest as tremors slammed into her like a tsunamis. However, Gohan had not finished with her yet.

The tightness of her walls as they convulsed around his rigid flesh ignited a wash of fire in the Demi-Saiyan's blood that coiled about him and before he could control it, it made him go super. The golden flames exploded around him and Videl in an instant, turning his black hair yellow and eyes turquoise as his muscles rippled and bulged with fresh power. Utterly unprepared for the sudden rush, he abandoned Videl's heaving breast and lurched to his feet, hooking his arms under her knees as he did to keep his steading hold of her buttocks.

Surprised by his sudden transformation, Videl only had enough time to coil her arms around his neck before he hoisted her up and continued his assault on her core. Fed on super Saiyan energy, his thrusts penetrated her more deeply than should have been possible and all she could do was bask in the joy of him ravishing her body so completely.

Unencumbered by supporting Videl's full weight in his arms, Gohan finally gave himself over to his darker side and surged forward in a whirlwind of motion. Beads of sweat were freely rolling down his skin yet he paid them no heed, his mind overwhelmed by the feel of her molten cavern convulsing around his shaft as he continued to drive deeper inside her wet depths.

"Aaahhhh… it's so deep inside…So good…oh I think I'm going crazy…oh yes fuck me Gohan!" Videl gasped, her eyes seeming to lose their focus as she was bombarded on all sides with the euphoric sensations. Unable to control herself, she answered each of his thrusts with a loud cry as the overpowering tension of her second orgasm began to boil inside of her like a furnace. "Oh Kami…Yes harder…HARDER!"

Gohan's every sense was working in overdrive, he wasn't ready to cum just yet but he could feel Videl's climax washing over her, her steamy essence running over his erection and down their legs in thick streams as her walls convulsed erratically. Yet it was not enough. Their position pressed their bodies together but it lacked the spiritual closeness he craved and craved it so much did he that he swung around and laid his lover gently on to the bed.

Displeased with his having stopped, Videl flashed him a furious look that would have made Kid Buu run to the safety of the next dimension and realising the danger he was suddenly in, Gohan didn't waist a moment before launching back into the rhythm. Spacing his weight out evenly above her so as not to risk crushing her, he then buried his member fully back inside of her and watched as she threw her head back in a silent scream of pleasure.

Her hips jerked up to meet his in a sweet harmony and within seconds, she was trembling again in orgasmic throws. Having Gohan inside of her made Videl lose all sense of time and reason; her world becoming nothing more than a euphoric dream that only she and Gohan shared. Lost in the pleasure, they synchronized their movements perfectly. His hips rising and falling as she lifted her hips so that his cock drove into her depths as deeply as possible.

"So…so good... so tight…" Gohan gasped, resting his forehead against Videl's and fixing her with a meaningful look as he pushed his hips a little harder. A shiver running down his spine when he felt her hands snaking their way down his back, her nails scrapping his skin ever so lightly until they settled on his buttocks and then began squeezing the taught muscles there.

Temporarily beyond words, she could not help but roll her head back into the mattress while his name flew from her lips in a long moan, her body shuttering and her senses splintering into a thousand tiny slivers of light as orgasmic sensations began to build up within her all over again.

Gohan was nearing the point of no return too, but whilst in super Saiyan form, he was able to call on a fresh reserve of control that allowed him to keep his head even at this late junction but the pleasure of making love to Videl was so great, he feared he might die from it. He could his groans mixing with hers as the sound of their slapping hips echoed around the suite and the sight of her lying beneath him, her lithe body bouncing with his every movement, only made it harder for him to resist the mounting pleasure.

"Ahhh…Ah oh no… I'm cumming again!" cried Videl, her pleasure suddenly exploding in a crescendo that made her convulse around him in erratic spasms as wave after glorious wave overtook her. For Gohan it felt like she was sucking him inside of her, her inner walls squeezing and wrapping around him wildly as her body bucked uncontrollably. He groaned loudly, he was so close it was making him wild...

"Ugh…I'm cumming too!" He roared, pushing forward in one last great lunge before pouring his potent seed inside of her in great volumes as she shuddered around him, still in the violent grip of her own pleasure. Although she had made him cum little more than 15 minutes before, it felt as if he hadn't released in months and he found himself frozen by the pleasurable throbbing in his shaft as the last of his essence burned within her.

When the climax subsided, the afterglow set in and as his golden aura subsided and he turned back to normal, Gohan collapsed on top of the still trembling Videl. Fearing he might crush her however, he rolled over quickly to lie beside her on the bed.

A little dazed from the ordeal, it took him a moment to realise Videl was sleeping peacefully, her small form curling up next to him as she snuggled up into the crook of his shoulder. Worried she might get cold, he used his free hand to draw the sheets up and cover them both. He was tired from the night's ordeal but he fought sleep long enough to look down and watch her sleep for a few moments more. This soft, gentle creature had put him through hell these past few months, had made him suffer the worst tortures any man, Saiyan or not, could endure. Yet despite it all, he knew he could never love her more than he did at that moment. She was his all and his life, he would forsake the whole world just to keep her safe and nothing she did could ever change that.

"I love you Videl Satan." He whispered quietly, careful not to wake her as he leant down and placed a soft kiss on her temple before snuggling in next to her and drifting into his own easy sleep.

_The End_

AN: Well I hope you all enjoyed this and I look forward to hearing your thoughts, so I guess there is nothing left to say but Please review.


End file.
